


Black eyes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Si possono vedere le stesse cose in occhi di persone diverse.





	Black eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Testo: Strada facendo Cantante: Baglioni

Black eyes

Io ed i miei occhi scuri  
siamo diventati grandi insieme  
con l'anima smaniosa  
a chiedere di un posto  
che non c'e'[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002086&i=1#_ftn1)  
  
  
  


Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, guardò il rivolo di bava che scendeva dalla bocca di Goten. La ruga sulla sua fronte pulsò, osservò le braccia del bambino abbandonate e la testa sul suo petto nudo. Digrignò i denti e ticchettò con lo stivale sul pavimento.

“Quella gallina non ha capito niente se pensa davvero che mi prenderò cura del marmocchio di Kakaroth. Se quell’idiota è morto, non è mica colpa mia” ringhiò. Si voltò verso il vetro della scarpiera e vide il proprio riflesso. Incontrò i suoi occhi d’ossidiana.

Il bambino si sporse guadò i propri occhi nel vetro davanti a lui.

“Sua altezza mi ha scambiato per una bambinaia” si lamentò Bardack. Vegeta ghignò e diede una serie di calci al petto nudo dell’altro saiyan.

“Principino, almeno state fermo!” si lamentò l’adulto. Il principe dei saiyan alzò il capo e osservò la cicatrice sul volto del più grande e allungò la mano, toccando il vetro a quell’altezza.

Vegeta ghignò e scosse il capo.

-Alle volte le scene sono le stesse eppure inverse, solo i miei occhi scuri sono sempre gli stessi, in fondo siamo cresciuti insieme- pensò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002086&i=1#_ftnref1)  Testo: Strada facendo  Cantante: Claudio Baglioni

 


End file.
